1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system, an operation device, and a light irradiation method, for irradiating a user with illumination light.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that premenstrual syndrome (PMS) or a sleep disorder is alleviated by exposing a biological body to a suitable amount of light.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-164527 discloses a sleeping environmental controller for woman which includes: a physical condition judging unit for judging the present physical condition; a temperature control unit for controlling a temperature in the bed environment, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the temperature control unit on the basis of the judged present physical condition.